The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 1
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 1 is the thirteenth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-sixteenth episode overall. It is a second round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Jason Voorhees and Skeletor. Match Skeletor punches Jason Voorhees in the face. Jason responds with a clothesline. Skeletor elbows Jason in the back, knocking him out of the ring. Skeletor follows Jason but ends up being hit with a series of punches before the fight returns to the ring. Jason clotheslines Skeletor off his feet then attempts a diving double stomp from the top rope but Skeletor dodges and hits Jason with a bulldog. Skeletor knocks Jason out of the ring again then climbs onto the apron but finds himself knocked off by Jason. Jason leaps onto Skeletor from the ring with a diving cross body before following up with a knee lift, before returning Skeletor to the ring to continue the match. Jason lariats Skeletor in the back of the head then fires off a series of punches and a headlock smash. Jason hits Skeletor with a flurry of punches in the corner. Skeletor hits Jason with a pair of jumping splashes then follows in with a sidewalk slam. Skeletor rubs his elbow into Jason’s face then slams Jason’s knee into the mat. Skeletor biels Jason then elbow drops him. Skeletor ducks a bulldog from Jason then hits a bulldog before locking in a side headlock. Skeletor gives Jason a swinging neckbreaker. Jason fights back with a hard clothesline before applying a Coquina Clutch but Skeletor reaches the ropes. Jason headbutts Skeletor in the corner but Skeletor fights back with a series of back elbows before stomping on Jason. Skeletor attempts a piledriver but Jason counters with an Alabama Slam. Jason gives Skeletor a low blow. Skeletor fights back with a series of punches, knees and kicks. Skeletor gives Jason a neckbreaker and cover him but Jason’s feet are uder the bottom ropes. Jason punches Skeletor in the head but Skeletor cuts him off with a suplex for a 2-count. Skeleto gives Jason a top rope back drop for another 2-count. Jason lariats Skeletor in the back of the head then Irish whips him into the corner to headbutt him once more. Skeletor fights back with a DDT and covers Jason but Jason’s feet are under the ropes. Skeletor kicks Jason off his feet then picks him up to attempt a Jackhammer but Jason slides down Skeletor’s back to deliver a full Nelson slam for a 2-count. Jason gives Skeletor a spinebuster then follows up with a giant swing. Jason goes for the Crystal Lake Slam but Skeletor blocks the attempt. Skeletor tries to hit Jason with a Spear but Jason blocks the attempt and gives Skeletor a front face slam before rolling him over for a pin but Skeletor gets his foot under the ropes. Jason gives Skeletor a Lou Thesz press then attempt the Tombstone Piledriver but Skeletor counters with a biel before following up with a splash. Jason clotheslines Skeletor into the corner for a top rope back body drop to pick up a 2-count. Skeletor picks Jason up to deliver a Last Ride for a 2-count. Skeletor picks Jason up to give him a front powerslam before again rubbing his elbow into Jason’s face. Skeletor punches Jason to the ground but Jason fights back and gives Skeletor the Tombstone Piledriver for a 2-count. Skeletor punches Jason in the back then Irish whips him into the ropes, catching him off the rebound with a Spear for a 2-count of his own. Jason gives Skeletor a Gorry Special but Skeletor slips loose. Skeletor delivers the Jackhammer to Jason and hooks his leg to collect an extremely close 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason hits Skeletor with a Clothesline then hooks his leg but Skeletor’s head is under the ropes so no count is made. Skeletor Irish whips Jason into the ropes then catches him with a Spinebuster, pinning Jason for a 3-count to win the match and advance to the semi-final round. Winner: Skeletor NoDQ CAW Xtra Superman versus Captain Jack Sparrow from Deadly Sin 2007. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup